1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of negotiating Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, and, more particularly, to automatically negotiating an IP address for a device connected to a network via network hardware, such as a reduced feature network adapter. Such automatic negotiation can include, for example, the automatic assignment of an IP address or the renewal of a lease of an existing IP address.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known for a peripheral device, such as a printer, to be connected to a network, such as an Ethernet Local Area Network (LAN) operating with TCP/IP as a network protocol, in order to allow a number of network connected appliances, such as servers, computers or hosts, to each have access to the shared peripheral device. In order to function over the network, the shared peripheral device connected to the network must have an Internet Protocol (IP) address that the network connected appliances use to direct communications to the shared peripheral device.
Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is a protocol for assigning dynamic IP addresses to devices on a TCP/IP network. DHCP is well defined by RFC 2131, a document issued by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). With dynamic addressing, a device can have a different IP address every time it connects to the network. In some systems, the device's IP address can even change while it is still connected. DHCP also supports a mix of static and dynamic IP addresses. DHCP simplifies network administration because software keeps track of IP addresses rather than requiring an administrator to manage the task. This means that, for example, a new computer can be added to a network without the additional task of manually assigning a unique IP address to the new computer.
Through DHCP, a device connected to a network requests an IP address from a DHCP server that also is connected to the network. The DHCP server can then assign an IP address to the device for a specified lease period. The device is then responsible for renewing that lease if it wishes to continue using that IP address after the expiration of the lease. The DHCP protocol requires considerable processing power to create DHCP network packets, choose offers from the DHCP servers, and keep track of lease time periods.
A reduced feature network adapter can be used to connect a printer to a network, such as an Ethernet LAN. Such reduced feature network adapters possess minimal hardware and processing capability. As such, the cost of adding networking capability to printers is greatly reduced. In order to keep the cost of the reduced feature network adapter low, some features that facilitate network connectivity and that save time and effort for the network user are not provided. Such features not currently available in association with a reduced feature network adapter include, for example, the automatic assignment of IP addresses using DHCP, i.e., using DHCP to obtain and use an IP address. In lieu of automatic assignment of IP addresses, the reduced feature network adapter utilizes a proprietary networking protocol to assign an IP address in specific networking environments, but require the user to manually assign IP addresses in all other cases.
What is needed in the art is a method that allows automatic negotiation of IP addresses, such as by utilizing DHCP, for a peripheral device connected to a network via a reduced feature network adapter.